Medicine Man
by Rosalina Marcel
Summary: Bella's father is a special Doctor, he makes potions to help people. Unfortunetly, his enemies are trying to get those Potions, they kill him and Bella has to get away. What happens when she meets the notorious highway man Edward Cullen of Lanternshire?


**Yes, this happens to be a Bella/Edward FANFIC! WOOT! Urm, i dont know much about FanFiction, but i'm kind of stuck with this story. So please PLEASE review with ideas. **

**:D**

* * *

**Isabella sank down onto her bed in her chamber. She had just received news that her father had come home again, and wished to see her. Every time her father came home from a trip, he brought with him, an orange. And they sat, just the two of them in the window seat in her room, over looking the guards, castle grounds and surrounding country side that Isabella knew so well. She didn't always like the orange; in fact she barley ever enjoyed it. Yet, her father still brought the orange, and she still ate it.**

Waiting for him to arrive, she looked around her chamber. It was a circular shape, and had a four poster bed and a window on the east side. The bed was positioned, so that the window was in between the two posts on the wall, and so that Isabella would wake at the first light. A small bed side table in the shape of the God Atlas carrying the world on his back. It started with him holding the world, the world, unlike the real world, had a little hinge so that the top of it could be quite easily lifted, and inside they're was shelves with little things in them. The pocket book of almost anything could be found in there, and a million little jars of dead bugs, carefully labelled. On the west side of the room, there was a small desk and a little white chair. To the south side, there was a white window seat. A rectangle had been cut into the wall. Wood, painted white had been laid across the stones and white cushions with pink lace criss-crossing on them had been arranged on top of that. The view was not a pleasant view, unless you loved the hustle bustle of castle grounds, which Isabella did love.

Sir Charlie Argent climbed the steep stairway to his daughter's room. He paused at the door, catching his breath. He then, turned the little china handle and walked in. He saw a dainty and fragile looking creature sitting on the bed. Her black hair clouded her face, and the sun from the window behind her shone through it, making it look like brown gold. She stood, and her long gown matched her grey eyes looking out through long lashes.

"You will need to have your dresses lengthened. You are now a lady, my daughter."

Isabella looked down at her dainty white boots trimmed with fur, she did suppose her dresses should reach the floor now, and when she looked up, she saw her father staring intently at her, she blushed crimson and gestured to the window seat.

Her father smiled, and sat down. Isabella walked over and joined him. Out of his pocket, he took and orange and a knife. Expertly slicing it, he held a piece out to his daughter, she took it, and bit.

A tangy sweet flavour came into her mouth and she suddenly felt very calm, and very sleepy.

"Now my dear. I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, father?"

"I will not come again, for I am leaving this land. And with it, I leave you this," he handed her a small manuscript "You must not lose this. If so, everything will fail."

"How long, will you be gone?"

"For the rest of my life, which may not be for very much longer. You see my child; there are men in this world, which will not stop until they have killed me. They may then turn to you, dear child. Because of this, I leave you."

"I will, miss you, father." Unwilling tears filled Isabella' eyes, and then spilled over.

"Forget you know me." He then stood up, leaving with her the last of the orange, and the small manuscript.

A little while later, Isabella' maid came in, and was startled to see her asleep at her window, she took a rug from the floor and covered her in it, and picked up the orange peel, a small amount of ash, and a candle.

Sunshine streamed in through the window, and warmed Isabella' face. She woke to the sound of birds trilling outside her window. She sat up, wiped her eyes and looked around groggily. Her chamber was no different since the day before. She closed her eyes again, concentrating; a running girl in a lilac gown, then it was gone. She gave up trying to remember her strange dream and instead called out

"Mary! MARY!"

Her maid came running in with a big bowl and jug, she quickly set them on the table and then helped her mistress out of bed. She took from the wardrobe a pink gown with small purple roses around the edges. As Isabella put on the gown, Mary poured the jug of warm water into the bowl, and laid a soft white hand towel next to it. She chattered about the day's events so far

"You wouldn't believe what the blacksmiths son has done miss!" she cried

"Would I?" asked Isabella, more to herself than Mary

"Oh no miss! He went and kissed the Cobblers daughter, for a dare!"

"There does not seem anything too wrong with that Mary, is there?" Isabella reflected on some dares she had done as a child, for of course she was now a lady of 14.

"Why yes Miss! He is engaged to the Thatchers daughter!"

Isabella sat down in the window seat and held her shined metal mirror up so she could see her reflection. Skinny nose, small eyebrows, dull brown eyes, freckles and full red lips greeted her in the mirror, sighing, she put it down again. While Mary twirled Isabella's curly brown hair into a plait, and then around her head, Isabella thought of those china doll type girls. _So beautiful._ Her sister, Rosalba, had straight golden hair, blue eyes, the colour of the sea, and full lips, like Isabella. _Nothing good about dull grey eyes_ she thought. After she had eaten her breakfast – Eggs and Bacon – she made her way down to her sister's chamber. She knocked on the door quietly, hearing no response she opened the door and walked in.

Her sister and Prince Emmet sprang apart quickly, and Rosalba quickly tried to smooth her blonde hair. Prince Emmet clumsily made his way out of the room and down the corridor. Isabella held a dignified silence for until she had shut the door, and then Rosalba and her broke out laughing.

After a few minutes, Isabella remembered the reason she had come, and sat down at her sister's couch and patted the seat beside her.

"Come, I must talk to you."

Rosalba made her way down to the plush seat in the middle of the room and Isabella followed her. Isabella took Rosalba's hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"Father has left us. He will not come again."

Rosalba gasped and put her hand to her heart

"Some men want to kill him, and me. After that, they will probably come for you. I think the best thing we should do is go into hiding.

"Yes, of course. Um… Martha! MARTHA! Bring me my smelling salts!"

Rosalba's maid quickly came forward with a small bottle filled with powder. Rosalba held it under her nose and breathed deeply.

"How soon must we leave? Who will come with us? What of the manor? What of father? Are you sure it's not a trick?" Words spilled out of Rosalba's mouth and tripped over each other.

"Hush. I know, we will take only those dearest to us. Such as maids, horses, books…"

"Princes?" Rosalba interrupted her eyes wet and puffy.

"Yes, also Princes. I go now to lunch, you must wipe your eyes and powder around them, and put on a different gown, that one is crumpled."

"Yes Isabella."

Isabella walked to the door and opened it, she slipped out, as silent as a shadow. She crept around the tower, avoiding servants until she made it to her room.

She ran the last few meters and slammed the door behind her, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed. "_I can't do this." "I have to pull myself together!" "You will never be able to do this, EVER! Just give up, let them come and kill you. Death will welcome you with open arms, you will finally be safe" "NO! Your father believes in you! Do this for him!" "Your father left you, how can you?" "Do it for your mother, she always believed in you." _ Isabella stood up, but crumpled back to the bed. The problem with having a split personality always made her tired. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers, opening the beside table, she pulled a small silver bell from a shelf. She rang it, and her maid came through her door.

"Yes, milady?"

"Have all my dresses lengthened, and changed into travelling ones. Lengthen yours and make them travelling ones too."

"Even the ball gowns?"

"Yes, but keep three. I may need them."

"Yes milady."

Isabella snuggled down deeper into the covers. Her sister would just have to manage her wardrobe with out her. She would probably ask Mary anyway…

Her eyes closed and just as she arrived at the shore of sleep, one sneaky little though flashed across her mind.

_Why?_

A few weeks later…

_She was running through the woods, a strange man with a knife followed her. She hid behind a tree and watched as he went past, but he stopped. Turning around he saw her, she couldn't move! Her legs just wouldn't work! She screamed as the knife plunged down into her chest. And she heard someone shout: "ROSALBA!"_

"ROSALBA! ROSALBA!" Martha shook Rosalba awake.

"You where screaming, milady."

"I, I know. Did you get the dresses ready?" Martha nodded

"Good. Ask Mary to wake my sister, then go down to the horse yards. Take the people I spoke to you about, and have horses saddled for us. If anyone asks you what you are doing, hit them with this. You must hurry now, go!" Rosalba handed her a small bronze hammer. Martha ran out of the room and closed the door.

Rosalba jumped out of bed and hurried to her wardrobe, she flung out the already packed bag and a long brown dress. Slipping her night gown off, she let the course fabric swallow her up. She took her walking boots and her gloves out of the wardrobe.

"It is done, milady." Martha had entered the room

"Then go to the cook, ask him to ready the order I sent him, tell him it must be now."

Martha rushed off and Rosalba heard a thump behind the door.

Isabella came rushing in, her eyes scared.

"Why tonight?"

"I had a dream somebody was killing me, it was fathers friend."

"Is everything ready?" Isabella put a hand to her head trying to calm down "Horses, food, dresses, and servants? Do you have it all?"

"As we speak, the horses are being saddled, the food is being made, the bags are being hitched onto horses, and the servants are awake and readying. Im about to go find Prince Emmet"

"Good, now I will go and pack." Isabella ran silently from the room and into her own. She picked up her jewellery case and added it to her baggage. Breathing deeply she walked over to the wall and pulled out a stone. Reaching behind the stone, she pulled a small lever that was set into the wall. On the other side of her room cracks starting appearing and she walked over to them. As she was walking, a whole piece of wall fell out revealing a tunnel, looking around; she quickly stepped into the tunnel. As soon as she was inside the tunnel door closed and she was wrapped in darkness. Feeling around, she found a shelf with a candle and match on it. After the candle had been lit, she quickly made her way along the dark passage. After a while, probably about 10 minutes, she came across a large wooden door. She opened it, peered around her, and then stepped into the room. The bright sunlight hit her as she looked around her Mother and Father's room, un-touched since her father's death. She went straight to the small cabinet by the large double bed. She opened the doors and took out a small carved box. Fairies, elves and the flowers in the woodlands where carved into it, each with minute detail and no mistakes. Quickly, she took the box and slipped back inside the passage, and as the door clanged shut, she heard a quiet laugh, that was not her own.

**Also, please tell me any mistakes that i make, and i will correct them, if you can do that.. hmm!**

**:D**

**love, rosie**


End file.
